This invention relates generally to a support stand for a bicycle or the like. This invention relates particularly to a support stand that attaches to the seat tube of a bicycle.
There is a need in the art for an improved bicycle support stand. The commonly used bicycle support stands attach to the bicycle frame behind the bottom bracket. These stands are often called kick stands because a person may use his foot to move the support member of a kick stand into position to support a bicycle or to rotate it to a position where it should not interfere with operation of the bicycle.
On certain modern bicycles it has been found advantageous to mount the rear brakes to the frame behind the bottom bracket where the kick stand ordinarily would be mounted. This location for attaching brakes provides superior braking performance than other locations. Therefore the common kick stand is unsuitable for use with a bicycle having the rear brake mounted just behind the bottom bracket.